


You Tear Me Up

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Buzzcocks (Band), Howard Devoto - Fandom, Pete Shelley - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, British singers - Freeform, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Confrontations, French Kissing, Frottage, Heavy Angst, Held Down, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, restrained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete is about to go out to get cigarettes when Howard stops him. He has him go into the bedroom where he bends his arm back  and holds him down and fucks him against his will.





	1. Unthinkable

"Pete, where do you think you are going?" Howard asked, his voice devoid of feeling, eyes narrowed as they looked him over.

"Uh, to get some cigarettes, we are almost out." Pete's keys jingled in his hands, and he was just about to reach for his jacket, when Howard spoke up.

"Why?" Pete asked, suspiciously. He did not like the way Howard was looking at him, all the more he wanted to go out. When he opened the door, Howard was behind him, shutting it.

"Oh, Howard, what's wrong?" Pete asked anxiously, something in his gut told him Howard was having one of his 'turns.'

"Stop talking an go into the bedroom!" Howard barked. Pete nearly jumped out of his skin, and gasped as a shiver ran down his spine. Slowly he walked to the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. Howard was behind him, his eyes like glossy moons, lips tight. 

Howard went over to the bed and grabbed Pete by the arm, and brought it back behind him. Pete cried in pain, but Howard was without care. Holding him so he could not move, he pulled Pete's trouser's down and tilted him forward.

Pete's blood went cold, this had happened before, and he never dreamed it would again. He made sure not to squirm or even speak, lest the violence within Howard boil over.

Using his free hand, Howard undid his own trousers, and taking his hard cock, rammed it deep inside his lover and friend, no lube, no foreplay, nothing. This left Pete screaming in agony! United, he let Pete's arm go, so he could bend him over the edge of the bed.

Arms free, Pete gripped the comforter, and began to sob as Howard worked Pete hard. Hand's on his lover's hips he continued, his balls slapping against Pete as he writhed and squirmed from a pain that was causing him to become aroused, despite everything. 

Breathing heavily, his insides burned, and he wished Howard would just get off already, so he could.

"You know how beautiful you are, my darling Pete? Sometimes I just cant help myself, I just need to pin you down and fuck you like this!" Howard let out a low growl, and breathed. 

"Howard..." Pete whispered. He loved his boyfriend with all that he had, but occasionally he'd get rough, and Pete was a gentle man. 

"You like me fucking you like this! Buggering you! Sodomizing you!" Howard's voice grew, and Pete put his hands over his ears. "He did not like it, not at all!"

Howard slapped the back of Pete's head, and told him to stop.

"You listen when I speak to you!" Howard shouted. Pete removed his hands. He began rubbing himself on the bed as his prostate was being jabbed by Howard, and began to breathe heavy.

"Fuck, I'm going to come, Howard! Let me come!" Pete didn't want to without permission.

"Come my love, empty yourself on the bed!" Howard ordered of Pete. Pete, was all tied up inside, but when he released he came hard and fast, soiling the bed.

"Uh, Pete...." Howard cried, as he could feel himself coming undone, and reaching that temporary bliss. Rocking his hips, he filled Pete with his seed, until he too was empty.

Finished they momentarily remained frozen in time until Howard pulled out, blood tinged come following. He went to the toilet, while Pete remained feeling violated as well as post orgasmic. He would not be getting any cigarettes!


	2. Point Of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Howard is showering, Pete gets up, and decides he has had enough! He cleans himself up, and gets his suitcase. Pete throws a few garments and photos in, and then closes it up, and begins to walk out of the room. Howard finishes his shower, and finds Pete isn't in the bedroom, an decides to look for him. In the living room he is on the telephone, which Howard rips out of the wall, and throws on the floor. Howard asks where he is doing, and he tells him to either Steve's or John's. Howard guilt trips Pete, but he isn't buying it. He leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"Ungh!" Pete groaned, as he stood up. More of Howard's come rolled down his legs, and Pete closed his eyes. He felt so dirty, first for what Howard had done, and second, because eventually he was enjoying himself. However, now that his endorphins were all used up, he just felt sore and violated. 

Rubbing tears from his eyes, he slowly got out of his trousers, and used them to clean himself up. He put on some new pants, and trousers, and then in a spur of the moment decision, he grabs his suitcase and opens it. It smelled musty, but he didn't care. Pete was not going to put up with this any longer!

Still moving slow, the tissue in his most intimate of places burning every step he took, he grabbed some clothes, a few photos of the band that were shoved in the mirror frame, and shut the case. With tears in his eyes, he made his way out of the bedroom.

Howard had finished showering , and got out, dried off, and then combed his hair. Coming into the bedroom he saw Pete was gone, and didn't think much of it until he looked in the closet and noticed half of Pete's clothes were gone. Howard did not know where Pete was going, but marching out into the living room, he saw him on the telephone making a call.

Howard walked right up to the phone, and pulled the whole thing out of the wall, violently, and threw it across the room with a clang.

"What are you doing, Pete?" Howard asked impatiently, hands on his hips.

"I was going to see if I could stay over at Steve's or John's. I can't be with you when you are violent to me. You can't even know how much pain and distress you have caused me!" Pete's voice had some courage behind it, something Howard was not used to. 

"Oh Pete, Pete, my darling, you cannot leave me...for who will love me if you are gone?" Howard's tone was one of deep sadness and Pete's heart felt heavy. He did not want to hurt anyone, but he also did not want to get hurt again!

"You hurt me, Howard, and this was not the first time! Why must you do this to me? I feel guilty and yet you are the one who raped me!" Pete shouted.

"Rape is a strong word, Pete, I would not call it that! I just get a bit overwhelmed and need to be inside you. I can't even think straight, I just want to be inside of you!" Pressing up against Pete, he began to kiss him gently, grasping his hands. 

"I love you Pete, with all that I am! Can't you see?" Howard was good at playing the victim card.

"No, I can't, not after this afternoon. If you loved me you would ask if you wanted to be with me, and everything would be consenting!" Pete snapped!

Howard slapped Pete in the mouth, and Pete gasped, putting a hand to his face. He was now bleeding, and he'd had enough! Pete picked up his suitcase, and walked to the door, as Howard begged. Pete blocked it out, and slammed the door behind him. He would go to Steve's and see if he could put him up for awhile. Howard would just have to come to grips with reality.


	3. I Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete makes it to Steve's house and he is let in. Right away he see's Pete's damaged lip and asks about it. Pete tells him everything that happened between he and Howard. Steve want to kill Howard, and nearly gets the chance when he shows up later at Steve's flat. The two men end up rolling on the ground tearing each other up, when Pete comes from the bedroom. Howard badmouth's Pete for being in Steve's bedroom, then leaves. Exhausted, Pete gets in the bed and Steve sits next to him. Steve asks Pete, if he wants him to get him off, and Pete agrees. Then Pete get's the idea that they can mutually pleasure each other, and do.

Putting a hand to his lip, the bleeding was slowing down, and that was fortunate as Pete was sure he only had enough money for the bus, and he didn't feel like getting stared at today. 

He went to the nearest bus stop, and stood and waited. As he did, he counted all the money he had, and it wasn't much. Pete hoped Steve would understand and let him stay anyway. Reaching in his jacket, he pulled out a near empty pack of cigarettes, and placed one between his bloody lips, and lit it. He felt slightly better, the nicotine blunting the edge. Just as he was finishing, the bus pulled up, and he flicked the butt into the road.

As he got to where you put coins in to pay, he had just enough, and put the money in. Back of the bus he went, to be alone, until he got to Steve's place.

Riding along, Pete was sore as he sat, and he couldn't wait to be standing again. Possibly, Steve might let him have a bath, to help ease his pain.

The bus stopped a block before Steve's flat, and Pete got off, and began to walk over to where he lived. As he began to sweat, it rolled onto his wounded backside, causing a near unbearable stinging. Pete cursed under his breath, until finally he was at Steve's door.

Pete rang the bell and waited, and soon, Steve opened up with a look of surprise.

"Pete, what are you doing here, and what in God's name happened to your lip?" Steve asked, looking his friend over.

"Can I come in?" Pete asked, "It's a rather private incident."

"Of course!" Steve held the door open for his friend, and shut it behind them. 

"Care to sit down?" Steve asked, trying to be polite.

"N-No..I.." Pete began to fidget, feeling ashamed. Steve sensed this and tried to reassure him.

"Pete, you and I are mates, you can tell me anything, it is not my place to judge." Steve assured his friend. 

Sitting down gingerly, he grimaced at the pain. Steve noticed and had to know what was going on!

"Steve, Howard raped me a few hours ago, and it wasn't the first time. He says he just gets an overwhelming desire and takes me, whether I am interested or not!" Pete buried his face in his hand, his body temperature rising.

Steve stood up, shocked! "I will kill that bugger for being so violent with you, mark my words!" Steve swore. "As for you, I insist you stay here, for who knows what could happen if you go back?"

"Thank you, Steve, I was hoping you would say that, it's why I have a suitcase. You are the only one who knows me well enough that I would want to stay with." Pete wiped the tears away that were beginning to form, and sniffed.

"Do you think I might be able to take a warm bath, Steve? I haven't even cleaned up since Howard was inside me..." Pete's voice was small as he spoke, talking about what happened to himself only a few hours ago.

"Yes, of course, anything you need is yours to use, and if you need help finding something, don't hesitate to ask." Steve told his friend.

"The only problem is that I only have one bed. There is the sofa, but it's not very comfortable, in fact, it's not even very comfortable to sit on! Found it in an alley and had some local kids get it in here."

"I-I don't mind, if you don't. You know I'm not very big anyway." Pete smiled, for it was true, but no one held it against him.

"You want to take a bath now, Pete?" Steve asked.

"Please, I'm hoping it will take some of the sting out, otherwise sitting is not going to be fun." Pete remarked. Steve got up, and when he did, so did Peter...slowly. He asked Pete to follow him, and beyond the master bedroom, was the master bath. It was quite nice with a spacious tub, just exactly what he needed.

"I'll leave you, and if you need anything just holler, the walls here are pretty thick." Steve assured Pete.

Once Steve shut the door to allow his friend some privacy, he went to the phone and tried to ring up Howard, but the line was dead. He could only imagine what that cunt was up to! Steve didn't want to leave his friend alone, but Howard would get his for what he'd done to Pete, that was for sure!

Pete ran a nice warm bath to relax in, and the water did take some of the sting out of his backside. After about a half hour, however, the water began to turn cold. Getting out, he began to shiver, not seeing any towels.

"Steve!" Pete cried, and in no time Steve was in the bathroom asking what his friend needed. 

"Where are your towels?" Pete asked, teeth chattering.

"Oh! I keep them in the linen cupboard, forgive me for not telling you!" He went over and grabbed one, then wrapped it around Pete's smaller, but perfectly well made body. Pete caught his friend looking, it was rather obvious, but said nothing. It was nice to be admired, but difficult to feel attractive at the moment.

"I'll get my dressing gown, you can wear it, as I think it would be more comfortable than trousers." Pete smiled at Steve's generosity.

"Thank you, you are a true friend, Steve." He dried off as Steve went and got his dressing gown. It was red silk with some black Asian writing, and putting it on, if felt amazing against his skin.

"You know, I tried to ring up Howard, but the line was dead, do you know anything about that? Asked Steve, concerned.

"I tried to ring you up to see if I could come over, and Howard ripped the phone right off the wall. That's why I had to come over without calling first. I'm just lucky you were home." He explained. Steve's eyes were wide from what he'd heard, and he realized, Pete could have been hurt even worse than he was!

"Pete, please stay with me until we can get you another place? I don't want you near Howard without someone else around." Pete nodded, grateful for his friend caring for him.

Later both men had takeaway together and Steve had plenty of cigarettes that he was willing to share. Because of all this, Pete's mood began to change for the better. His sore backside was still plenty raw, and would be for awhile, but the hospitality Steve was showing was winning over Pete's pain.

After watching some telly both men decided it was time to call it a night. Each yawning one after the other. Getting up slowly, Pete grabbed his suitcase and brought it in the bedroom. Opening it, he pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms, closed the suitcase, and put it out of the way. Pete slipped them on, and then took off the dressing gown. He lay it over a chair and asked Steve, "You wouldn't happen to have a spare toothbrush would you?"

"'Fraid not, but we can go into town and get you one any anything else you need." All right, then just tell me which side i should get on." Pete asked.

"Well, I usually sleep in the middle, so any side is fine." Pete usually slept on the left side of his bed, Howard on the right, so that is where he lay. "Your bed is quite comfortable, I should have come over sooner." Pete laughed.

Steve was happy to see his friend smiling, and pulling his own pajama pants on, he got into bed as well. Turning off the lamp he curled up to Pete, and Pete felt safe because of it, besides the bed was small, and Steve pretty much had to spoon his friend.

Around midnight there was a knock at the door, and the doorbell being repetitively rung. Pete's eyes opened wide, and Steve's temper began to flare. 

"Why do i get the feeling it's fucking Howard behind that door?" Steve asked himself. He got up, went to the door, and opened it. Sure enough, it was Howard looking as rabid as ever!

"Where's my Pete, he's not come home to bed and I cannot rest without him by my side! Is he here?" Once again Howard was using that tone of voice that demanded people pity him, but neither Steve nor Pete were falling for it.

"Howard, you have about three seconds before I invite you in for a good thrashing!" Steve was nearly growling, his hate growing with every second. 

Finally, Howard made the bold move of walking across the threshold, and into Steve's place. As soon as he did, Steve clocked him upside the head, hard. He was not playing. Howard fought back, punching Steve in the lip. As fragile as Howard looked, he was pretty powerful and both men ended up fighting on the floor.

Pete got up and watched as the men fought over him. He hated what was happening, as they were all band mates, he wondered if there would even be a band after this!

Running into the living room, Pete shouted, "Stop, stop, both of you!" Pete cried, until both men stopped and looked at him. Both had bloodied noses and carpet burn!

"Howard, go home! I don't ever want to see your face again!" Pete shouted, an anger in his voice neither had ever heard before.

"Steve, this is not making things better! Please come back to bed!" Pete begged.

"Oh so you are shacking up in bed with Steve, are you? You little slut, I always knew if given half a chance something like this might happen. Fine, Steve you can have my leftovers!" With that, Howard showed himself out, slamming the door behind him!

Pete was a wreck, and he went back to bed, his pillow getting soaked with his tears. Steve sat next to Pete and stroked his friend's back.

"He's just a jealous person, Pete, you are a sweetheart and everyone knows this." Pete turned and looked at Steve, puzzled. "What do you mean?" Pete asked.

"People comment all the time about how wonderful you are, myself included." Pete was shocked, his mouth hanging open. He wished he had known this sooner, but he was happy to know it now.

Steve caressed Pete's cheeks , and then bent down and kissed his friend's soft lips. "You are wonderful, please dont doubt it." Steve whispered, kissing him again, and making the kiss more passionate. Pete's heart fluttered an he embraced Steve.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, that and other things, if you wish! Just have to wait for you to heal." Steve confessed.

He reached down Pete's pajama bottoms to find him aroused. He bucked into Steve's hand and gasped. 

"Want me to take care of you, Pete?"

"Yes!" Pete gasped, amazed that he would be turned on after what happened earlier.

Steve undid the the drawstring to Pete's pajama bottoms, and gripped his friend's cock firmly, as he began to tug and stroke Pete's perfectly formed cock. Pete melted into the bed, his breathing becoming heavy as Steve's hand brought him ever closer to bliss!

However, somewhere in the back of his mind, Pete got the idea that they could lay next to each other and get each other off.

"Steve, stop!" Pete blurted, and immediately his friend stopped, not wanting to do anything he didn't want.

"You all right?" Steve asked.

"More than all right, but I had the idea if you got into bed next to me we could both wank each other off. I know it would feel amazing and it would probably help us both sleep better."

Steve liked the idea, and undid his pajama bottom's as he lay in bed next to Pete. Steve had a long this cock, that was already oozing, and when he was positioned properly, Steve reached over and began stroking his friend firmly, while Steve did the exact same. 

Each was causing the other to squirm and thrust into each other's hand, heaving breathing and the the occasional, 'Oh God!' let out under their breath's. 

Pete, having been stroke by Steve earlier, was all ready wound up and ready to unleash, and that is just what he did, coming on himself as well as Steve's hand. Steve wasn't far behind, erupting in Pete's grip with a cry. It was then that each licked the other's come off of their hands, and sighed.

"Well we've ruined our pajama bottoms, but it was worth it." Pete stated.

"We can just sleep in the nude, I mean we did just wank each other off?" Steve replied.

Pete laughed at that, and wondered if when he was healed more could happen between the two.


	4. Look At You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Steve fall asleep, but later on, Pete wakes up to vivid nightmare about Howard. Steve wakes him up, and he turns to face Steve. He wraps his arms around Pete, and soon they are frotting until they come. Exhausted, Steve, once again wraps himself around Pete and they both fall asleep for good.
> 
> In the afternoon, after they have showered, Steve makes each of them tea and toast. Pete mentions being worried about going to rehearsal, but Steve reassures him. Once, they get there, they find out Howard has quit the band, and that the band members are urging Pete to sing!

As both men slept, Steve curled up close to Pete, arm wrapped round him, so they could both fit in the bed. For a time, Pete found this comforting, until he began to dream. Visions of Howard taking advantage of him, calling him hurtful names, and then physically abusing him filled his head, and he began to grow restless and cry out!

"No Howard, please, I don't want to....you're hurting me, stop!" Echoed throughout the bedroom. 

Steve's eyes opened wide when he heard what he was hearing, and gently tried to wake his friend. When that didn't work, he called out Pete's name! Pete responded to that, and opened his eyes with a gasp. He was drenched in sweat, his heart fluttering in a frenzy.

"Steve, I had a dreadful nightmare!" Pete cried as he turned to face his friend.

"I know, I could hear! It sounded awful...and I'm not going to ask, I don't want you to to have to relive that again. Just know that I am on your side, and I care about you, Pete.

Steve wrapped his arms around his friend and kissed his face. Pete deserved better, Pete deserved, well, him! Kisses were given from Pete's cheeks, to his lips, and he put a leg up and over Pete's hips and began to thrust! Pete moaned into the kiss as he could feel friction against his cock from Steve thrusting. 

"Steve, you are mad! I haven't even broken up with Howard officially!" Steve whispered.

"Do you care about him? Steve asked."

"No. No I don't, I care about what is happening right now! I just want it to be more than lust, Steve." Pete was panting hard, and his eyes were rolling back in his head.

"It's more, so much more!" Steve meant it as he reached down and held the cocks together, bodies still in motion.

"Oh...Oh...Steve!" Pete cried as desires were set free!

Steve was next, his come spilling on the sheets, right where Pete had. Again, they kissed passionately, and ran their hands over their bodies.

"I cant wait until I am healed, I wan't you inside me!" Pete declared. Steve nodded, for he wanted the same. He was willing to wait for however long it it would take, knowing when they did finally unite, it would be bliss!

Getting up, Steve went and had a piss, then got a towel to clean up their mess. 

"I will put new sheets on tomorrow, but now, I need sleep, and so do you!" Hopefully no more nightmares.

The rest of the night, Pete slept in a dreamless state, exhaustion having taken over his body and mind. Steve watched Pete until he was asleep, and then closed his eyes.

When morning came, each was still exhausted, and so they decided to sleep in, Steve wrapped around Pete once again.

By noon they were up, and both had taken showers, washing each other off. It had only been a short amount of time, but both felt like they were becoming more than friends. Pete had never known such gentle caresses, and a desire for mutual pleasure. If Steve were to ask for his heart, he would freely hand it over!

After dressing, they smoked on the small balcony that Steve had, and he then brought up something unpleasant.

"We have a rehearsal tonight, Steve, and of course Howard is going to be there. I know he is going to give us aggro, and I really don't want any fighting." Pete sighed. He put his cigarette out and, wend back inside.

"I'll make us some tea and toast, you just sit on the sofa and relax." Steve ordered.

Already, sitting had become a bit easier, and that was a nice relief. The only time he wanted to stand was playing or in the shower. Pete thought.

Pete had lost track of time, so it seemed like no time before Steve was giving Pete a plate with buttered toast and a cuppa tea.

"Thank you, Steve, this looks wonderful!

"I can't cook much, but at least we have this." Steve put his plate in his lap and then sipped his tea. Pete did the same, enjoying his late breakfast. 

"Don't worry about Howard, he will have to get through me, to bother you, and if he's smart, he knows better!"

"All right, I won't get between the two of you, I know it won't matter. " Pete looked at his watch and frowned. "Well, the moment of truth has come, practice starts in a bit." Pete sighed. 

"All right, we'll just walk. It's not far and the weather is nice."

"And we can smoke!" Pete piped up!

Out the door and on their way they went until they got to the studio. Everyone was there, except Howard.

"Uh, anyone know where Howard is?" Pete asked

"You mean you didn't hear? John, was shocked as he knew Howard and Pete were together.

"No, hear what?" Asked Steve.

"He quit! Said something about this being 'Old hat' and that he didn't like music and he didn't like movements." John laughed. "I dunno what all that means, just know he' is gone!

"Well shit, who is going to sing?" Pete wondered aloud.

"You should." Suggested the entire band.

"Me?" Pete blushed.

"You co-wrote everything we have so far and you do backup. I think we should at least try it!" John said.

"All right, I will try. Buzzcocks is not breaking up over Howard's departure!"


	5. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete takes over as lead vocalist, and he and the band both agree that Pete is just perfect for the job! Back home, Steve tells Pete he wants to become guitarist, and also that he wants Pete to move in with him. Pete agrees to both, and then Pete tells Steve he feels better and the two consummate their living together and keeping the band alive.

Pete sang lead vocals with as much confidence as he could muster, and afterwards the band applauded, and patted him on the back!

"You can do this, we can do this!" Steve praised. "We are still going to be Buzzcocks, and Howard can piss off for good!"

Pete was all smiles, even after practice was over, a rush of adrenaline running through him. When practice was over and they put their equipment away. Steve and Pete went back to Steve's place, his friend wanting to talk to him in private.

Sitting on the sofa, Steve brought up that he wanted to play guitar instead of bass, because in reality that was what he was.

"Smith is getting a bit out of control anyway, and I think we can find a better bassist, don't you?" Asked Steve.

"Well, yeah, I mean, if you think it's best for the bad. Smith does have a few oddities and that is saying something coming from me!" He laughed.

"The other thing is..Pete, will you move in with me? I know you aren't going back to Howard. I can help you get your things, and you can live here." Steve looked at Pete, anticipation in his eyes.

"Of course, Steve, I'd love to! I'm used to you embracing me in our sleep." Pete smiled.

Steve turned and kissed Pete, Pete putting his hands on the other's shoulders. Pete then deepened the kiss, driving Steve wild.

Breaking the kiss, Pete gazed into Steve's sparkling eyes. In a whisper he told Steve he was feeling much better. Steve was unsure for a moment what Pete meant, but when he did realize, it was like a bolt of electricity shot through him.

"You mean..?" Steve asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes..." Pete affirmed with a nod. 

"I've wanted this since you first embraced me, and I want you now!" Pete informed Steve. Steve was speechless, but he didn't need to talk to fuck! Standing up, he took Pete by the hand, and led him to the bedroom.

Each kissed the other, until their lips were chapped, their hands getting rid of each other's clothes. When they stood naked before each other, they rand their hands over each other's bodies, and kissed and sucked on each other's nipples, driving each other wild.

Pete reached a hand down, and gripped both of their hard cocks with one hand, and stroked, as they slowly moved their hips. All spun up, they were ready for more, so they moved themselves to the bed. 

Pete lay on his back, legs wide open, giving Steve access, as well as the perfect view. He grabbed lotion of the bed side table, and lubed up a finger. Inserting it carefully, Pete began to breath heavy.

"You all right, Pete?" Steve asked, not wanting to hurt his lover and friend.

"Oh yeah, I'm more than all right! Keep going." Pete asked.

Steve put in a second finger, and then a third, and Pete was arching on the bed!

"Steve, fuck me all ready! I wan't to know what it feels like to be fucked by someone who cares about me!" Pete cried.

"Yes!" Steve breathed as he lubed up his cock.

Steve then gently pushed in, much to Pete's delight. He then began moving in and out, Pete pulling Steve down for kisses on his neck and collarbone. Steve went faster as he was kissed, causing Pete to cry out Steve's name in carnal bliss!

Slowly, Steve positioned himself upright, so he could gaze at Pete in as his splendor, and nail him to the bed with his cock, now that he truly knew his friend was healed.

Moving in and out like a mad March hare, Steve and Pete were now slick with sweat, as their passions rose to the point of no return! With a whispered cry, Pete grabbed his cock and stroked himself as he was penetrated, eventually spurting warm come all over his hand, his stomach and chest. Steve seeing the beauty before him, groaned, then slowed his thrusting as he filled Pete with his seed.

Exhausted, but satisfied, this was the consummation of Steve and Pete's relationship together!


End file.
